iForgot the Tube
by torystory93
Summary: iCarly is the happiest web show ever, but what will happen when tragedy befalls them? Why is Spencer in prison? What happens to Gibby? Read to find out. One shot ridiculousness, not meant to disturb or offend, and most definitely not a serious story. (Written by josielynnt)


Rain ran down the windowpanes, and although the prison psychologist's office was dry and warm, it did not comfort Spencer Shay. Spencer stood at the window, his unruly brown hair now grown long over his eyes, filled with grease, and various assorted items, one being a grape lollipop. His hair hid his pain-filled eyes, which starred from beneath out into the storm.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Dr. Honeyhugger tried to get Spencer's attention, and finally he turned away from the window, dramatically whipping his head around but not uncovering his eyes.

" Spencer, I need you to talk about the events of_**…. that day**_. It's necessary for your treatment and your case. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Spencer turned back to the window, his shoulders slumping.

"Spencer! You must…." Dr. Honeyhugger began.

"I CAN'T!" Spencer screamed pivoting dramatically and gesturing obscurely with his hands. "You don't know how this feels! Please Dr. Honeyhugger, just let me go." Spencer lay face down on the office carpet.

"Spencer, I know this hurts, but you need to release and I can only help you once I have the details. Trust me."

Spencer looked up, his hair for once not covering his eyes. He finally sighed and slumped into a chair.

"It began that morning as I baked the giant pie…." He started.

Thunder crashed outside the window.

**4 Months Earlier**

"Are you ready Gibby?" I ask, gesturing at the Gibby sized cherry pie in front of us.

"GIBBBBEEEEAAAHHHH BRAAAHHH." Gibby answers with his Gibby mating call as usually.

"Now once you get in, I'll put the top crust over you and add a little more filling with my filling hose. Just use the air tube I've put inside to breathe. Then when I say, 'And Gibby', you pop out okay?"

"K lol." Gibby responds.

"Aright hop in Gibster you big lug." I say, affectionately patting the big guy on the shoulder. Gibby's my main braaah.

"YOLO." Gibby exclaims in his native Gibby language. He starts to take his shirt off but that gets tedious so I shove him in.

"Here we go!" I scream, so excited to put the crust on my giant creation.

Gibby is swimming in the cherry filling already placed in the bottom of the pie.

"This is over the heezy, turn up braaaah. This is on point!" He shouts, dropping some filling down his shirt.

"Wow okay Gibster don't have too much fun in derr!" I say as I lift the top crust over his flailing body.

I then stick the filling hose in and once I think it's full, I yank it out, close the flap, pat the pie, and head for the elevator. It's almost time for the big reveal.

As we ride up, I try to communicate with Gibby.

"Don't eat too much of the filling, I want to have some for Carly later."

No response. He probably already ate it all. Kids these days. I try to connect with him on a personal level.

"One Direction is like my jam!" I squeal, bouncing up and down.

No response.

"You and your mood swings." I scold him as I wheel the pie out to wait in the hall.

I pull out my ipod and dance to Party Rock Anthem and Baby in the hallway to pump up, but finally my moment of glory comes. In this moment, everyone will see my beautiful creation and I'll became world famous and have dates every night except Thursday because that's when I play with my Rainbow Loom (I still can't figure it out!).

Everything is so beautiful. Carly is smiling like a princess, Sam laughs happily as she announces it's time for birthday pie, and Freddie hold the camera with an excited expression on his face.

"It's your favorite flavors!" Sam yells happily.

"Cherry!" Carly quips wittily.

"AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDD GIBBBBBAAAAAEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" I scream so loud the tv screen breaks.

I wait for my Gibster to leap from the pie , but nothing happens. My heart rate speeds up, can he not hear me?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" I try again. The television crashes to the floor this time.

"What's going on?" Sam hisses, touching my arm. I smile at her with my smolder. I knew she had a thing for me.

"SPENCER!" Carly shrieks like a banshee.

"Okay, okay I'm sure he just can't hear me." I say. I reach into my pocket for my handy dandy meat cleaver.

I grunt and turn away and open the pie in one stroke. I can see Gibby's legs, so I cut deeper. My heart drops. The world spins and I hear terrifying circus music ringing in my ears. I bring myself to the floor, and put my head in my hands.

"What is it Spencer?" Carly gasps.

"I….forgot… the…. Happy Birthday Carly sign!" I exclaim, tears running down my face.

"No you didn't its right here." Sam says, pulling it from the pie.

"Oh!" I say, hopping back up. Then, Sam let out a scream. Well I don't think she'd screamed in a while so it was kind of like a donkey dying but you know. Once I got over the sound, I ran to her side, and looked at what had frightened her.

Gibby lay in the cherry filling, his eyes closed, blue of face, and unmoving. Cherryness ran down his cheeks in red tears. I listen for a heartbeat, but there is none.

My hands skim around the pie, searching, searching… but to no avail. I fall down when I trip on the Happy Birthday Carly banner and it flops onto my head, red cherry tears dripping down my face also. I make whale calls until I can speak. The last words Carly, Sam, and Freddie hear before my head hits the ground is, "I forgot the tube."


End file.
